To love an Angel
by YumiYa
Summary: Hitomi has been gone from Gaea for a little over a year. What if she was granted her heart's desire? What would it be? Will she ever meet Van again? Chapter 2, the final chapter is up!!! Hope you like! Please R+R!! Thank you!! Ja!!!
1. Start of Love

YumiYa: Hello! I decided to start a whole new story! I'm currently obsessed with   
Vision of Escaflowne! Sorry! I hope you like it! The song that's "accompanying" (not   
really) the story is You are Not Alone sung by Sakamoto Maaya. It's from the movie   
if any of you have heard…its very pretty. Personally, I like both the English and the   
Japanese version! The first chapter is accompanied by the English version then the   
second chapter will have the Japanese. I'm not sure if I'm going to write any more   
chapters because I want this to be short and sweet, but we'll see! I really hope you   
like it! Oh…I almost forgot the disclaimer! Can't let that happen! Vision of   
Escaflowne of Tenkuu no Escaflowne is the property of someone else…to tell you   
the truth, I don't know…I think its Shoji Kawamori…maybe…I'm not sure…if anybody   
knows…please tell me. If anything…Escaflowne doesn't belong to me! So…don't   
sue me or imply anything!!!   
  
"text" Talking  
Thoughts  
(text) …uh…that would be ME!!!  
  
"Van-sama!!" A cry ran through the castle. A cat girl bounded down the halls,   
yelling.  
"Van-SAMA!!!"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
I've walked so long,  
I can't remember, where was my home?  
************************************************************************************************  
  
A figure with black messy hair stood in a big room with a large bed with silk sheets   
against the wall. A knock sounded on the door.  
"Yes?"  
"Van-sama…Merle-san is looking for you!" A maid said entering. She bowed   
before him as he turned.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
Their distant faces fade away,  
I'm always on my own.  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Van gave the maid a small smile and said, "Arigato, I'll be in the library shortly. Tell   
her to meet me there."   
"Hai, Van-sama!!" The maid exited, carefully shutting the door behind her.   
Sighing, the young king turned back towards the window.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
I can show a smile,   
It's not hard to do.  
I can have the strength to go on.  
But sometimes I wanna let go of everything.  
************************************************************************************************  
  
A girl with short brown hair dashed around the track. She passed the white line and   
slowly got into a jog for a couple of seconds before going to a walk. The coach   
jogged up to her, smiling.   
"Kanzaki-san, that was the best you've ever run!" The coach said. Hitomi   
smiled and nodded. She grabbed a towel and wiped off her sweat. Her coach   
smiled and said, "You did great today! You can go early if you want! Keep up the   
great work!"  
"Arigato gozaimas!" Hitomi headed towards the locker room to take a quick   
shower. As she walked home, she sighed as she remembered the past year. It had   
been a whole year since she had come back from Gaea. Her hair had grown to a   
little past shoulder length, on advice from Yukari.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
When thoughtfulness is not their game,  
I teach by giving love.  
High mountain seems higher endlessly,  
When they're pebbles at your feet.  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Ever since Yukari and Amano   
had moved away to a different city, Hitomi had been very lonely and often wondered   
what kept her on Earth. Since she had returned from Gaea, things had been going   
downhill. Her old friends were staying away from her and whispering rude comments   
about her behind her back about what had possibly happened to her when she   
vanished. Only Amano and Yukari believed her and stayed loyal to her, since they   
saw what had happened themselves, but they had left. Hitomi often had gone to   
Yukari to tell her how she felt about being away from Van. Hitomi had started to shut   
people out except for her mom. She spent hours talking to Van at the beginning, but   
soon she couldn't talk to him at all. Hitomi began to sink into depression and so, her   
grades began to slip. Her mom often got mad at her for her poor grades. The only   
thing that really kept her going was track. There, she was always trying to run away   
from her troubles and nobody really cared.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
And if you should still, fall into despair,  
There is one thing left to believe,  
I lie in your heart, always.  
Nothing is braver than honesty,  
My life is your faith in me.   
************************************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes as she felt tears form. I   
won't cry! I promised myself I wouldn't cry! Van! I miss you so much! I wish to go   
back to Gaea, to you! Suddenly, a pillar of blue light came from the sky and   
engulfed Hitomi.   
"Nani?! Oh my gosh! This is the same pillar of light that took me to and from   
Gaea last time!" Hitomi smiled and looked up at the dark night sky. She closed her eyes and let the light carry her   
into the sky. Once the light vanished, there was no sign that anybody had been on   
the street or anything had happened.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
I'll be there when you need,  
You don't have to hide from me.  
What you are feeling now,  
I fill your soul.  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Van walked towards the library, sighing. It was a whole year since Hitomi had left for   
the Mystic Moon. Her missing presence was slowly tearing him apart. He had   
successfully rebuilt Fanelia and now it was one of the best countries in all of Gaea.   
Nobody was homeless or going hungry and there was more then enough of   
everything for everybody. Fanelia was perfect and Van was very proud of how well   
he had brought it back to its state of glory. Van stopped for a second and looked out   
the window. At the moment,   
a blue light descended from the Mystic Moon into the forest just outside Fanelia.   
Van watched in shock. Van's eyes widened as he cried out,   
"Hitomi!" He dashed down the hall, passing the library. Merle who had been waiting   
for him in the library ran out as she saw him pass.   
"Van-sama! What are you doing? I need to talk to you!" Merle began to get   
slightly annoyed.  
"Sorry Merle! Can't talk. Must get to Hitomi!" Van gasped out in between   
breaths.   
"Hitomi's back! I know it!"   
"Van-sama…" Merle watched him in shock as he stopped at a window and   
jumped out. She ran to the window and saw his figure fall. Suddenly, two white wings   
sprang out of his back and carried him out of Fanelia. As Van neared the forest he   
slowly descended to the ground and withdrew his wings. He entered the forest and   
immediately saw a familiar figure on the ground.   
"Hitomi!!!!!!" Van shouted as he ran closer to the figure. Hitomi groaned.   
  
Van helped her sit up and checked to see if there were any major injuries.  
"Hitomi, are you okay?" Hitomi looked up and focused on the person in front   
of her. Once her vision cleared up, she recognized him right away. She threw her   
arms around his neck and pulled him into a big hug.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
We will seek together, destiny,  
Troubles have an end.  
We will carry on, hand in hand.  
You're not alone.  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh my gosh, Van…is that really you?" Van smiled and nodded. Hitomi   
pulled back and looked into his eyes.   
"I missed you Van…I really did," Hitomi whispered. Van grin grew even   
bigger as he replied, "I missed you too Hitomi. Let's get you out of this forest!"   
"Okay," Hitomi got up and brushed off her clothes. Van stood up with her and   
picked up her duffel bag. Looking at Hitomi, he raised an eyebrow. Hitomi rolled her   
eyes and said, "Don't even ask…same as last time, it caught me on my way home   
from track and stuff." The two walked out of the forest and headed back to the   
castle. On the way, Hitomi stole glances at Van. Blood rushed to her head and she blushed when Van caught her   
staring at him. Now it was Van's turn to blush when Hitomi stared at him. He   
turned even redder when Hitomi felt his forehead to see if he had gotten a fever.   
"Van…are you okay?" Van just nodded. Hitomi looked at him suspiciously   
before dismissing it. Van looked at her silently. He took a deep breath then took Hitomi's hand and pulled her to a stop.   
Hitomi looked at him, her eyes questioning. "Van, what are you doing?"   
"Follow me," Van led her off the trail and into the field. After a few minutes of   
walking through the field, they came into a clearing. Van turned to her and stared at   
her. Hitomi started to get nervous.  
"Van…what are you do…ing?" Hitomi stopped talking because Van was   
staring deep into her eyes, like he was looking into her very soul. His head lowered   
slowly and Hitomi's eyelids fluttered closed. The kiss was sweet and gentle as if   
Van wasn't sure of himself. Hitomi kissed him back a little bit more passionately and   
wrapped her arms around his neck. After they pulled back, Van smiled and said, "I   
love you, Hitomi! I always have! " Hitomi had tears in her eyes as she whispered, "I   
love you too, Van. I missed you so much! I won't leave you ever again!" They kissed   
again, more passionately than the one before.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
People searching desperately outside themselves,  
Caught up in thinking of whatever helped.  
And I'd forgotten too, that love exists inside me as in those I wanted from,  
I feel you now.  
************************************************************************************************  
  
The kiss lasted for minutes until their lungs couldn't take it anymore and they pulled   
apart, gasping for air. Van's eyes were sparkled as he laughed and whispered,   
"Wow…" Then Van grabbed Hitomi in his arms, took off his shirt, and let out his   
wings. Hitomi gasped, "Van…" Van took her expression the wrong way and   
immediately thought she hated his wings. His wings drooped as he said, "You hate   
them, don't you?" Hitomi giggled and let Van go. She circled him until she faced his   
back and gently touched his wings.   
"Van…don't make such quick assumptions! I love your wings. They're so   
beautiful. Its just that I haven't seen you do that in a really long time, so I was a little   
surprised." Van smiled and turned around, hugging Hitomi. Then he jumped into the   
air and fully opened his wings. They flew towards the palace.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
I'll be there, when you need,  
We will live together.  
Nothing is in our way,  
With trust in our soul.   
************************************************************************************************  
  
Once they reached the palace grounds, Van landed in the royal gardens and drew   
his wings back. Hitomi stepped out of his embrace after giving him a peck on the   
cheek. Van pouted, "Is that all I get?" Hitomi smiled, evilly and said, "Yup…that's it."   
Van growled and grabbed her. Hitomi tried to run away, but Van had already   
grabbed her wrist. He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. He gently licked   
Hitomi's lower lip and she groaned before opening her mouth a little. That was just   
the entrance Van needed. He pushed through with his tongue and kissed her even   
more deeply. Once they pulled apart, Van held one of her hands and led her into the   
palace.   
"You just have to see everybody again! Everything has been so boring   
without you here, you know?" Van stopped by one of the officials in the palace and   
asked, "Could you gather the council, Merle, our Asturian guests, and you   
know…the gang." The official nodded and ran off. Van led her to her old room. Once   
inside, Hitomi looked around.  
"You didn't change anything did you?" Van smiled, "Nope. I was hoping you'd   
come back sometime so I left it alone."   
"You're the best, Van!" Hitomi gave him a quick hug before she tossed her   
duffle bag on the ground and threw open the closet.   
"Mou Van…you still left the dresses in the closet! You know I don't like   
dresses!"   
"You look really beautiful in them though." Van walked towards the bathroom   
when he remembered something, "Also, I kinda moved rooms so if you ever need   
me, I'm in the room right next door. The bathroom connects the two rooms, just to let   
you know." Hitomi blushed.   
"You had better change into something more descent, Hitomi," Van said.   
Hitomi acted innocent and asked, "Why? Is my school uniform indecent, Van?"   
"No, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just that Allen will be there and he's   
going to…never mind." Van shut his mouth right there. Hitomi giggled.  
"Van…you're not still jealous of Allen are you?"   
"No…you better change anyway…I'll wait for you outside your room." Van left   
her room and waited calmly for her to come out. Hitomi looked in to her closet and   
browsed through the dresses. Finally, one of them caught her eye and she pulled it   
out. She quickly changed out of her uniform and into the dress. It was an emerald   
green dress with small gems placed all over the dress. It had spaghetti straps and   
went all the way down to her feet with just a little bit trailing behind. When she   
stepped out of her room, Van turned towards her and his jaw dropped.   
"You look great, Hitomi! Let's go!" Hitomi took his hand and followed him   
down the hall.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
We will seek together destiny  
troubles have an end.  
We will carry on hand in hand  
We won't forget we have each other.  
Never!  
Love is in the hearts of all men  
you're not alone.  
************************************************************************************************  
  
The End of the Chapter!!!!!!!  
  
YumiYa: Well that's the end of this chapter and I hope you really liked it!!!!   
Um….well…can't think of anything else! Please review! Flames or comments are   
welcome! Don't really care!!! Tell me what u think!! Check out my friend, Maron's   
stories. She currently has two right now…a Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne fic and a   
Inuyasha fic…read them both…they're really good! Thank you!!!! 


	2. An Angel's Flight

YumiYa: Yo! This is the final and last chapter of this fic! I hope you like it! Please review!! Thank you! Again, I don't own Escaflowne yet I don't know who does! This is the Japanese song of You're not Alone…Yubiwa! Hope you like!  
  
"Text" Talking  
Thoughts  
(Text) …uh…that would be ME!!!  
  
Van slowly led Hitomi down the stairs toward the large throne room. As they passed the doors, a fast pink thing pounced on Hitomi.  
"Merle!" The cat girl licked Hitomi's face. "Hitomi! I'm glad you're back! I thought Van had gone nuts when he just jumped out of the window! But he wasn't! I'm so happy!"   
"Thanks Merle!" Merle got off of Hitomi so she could stand back up. Hitomi brushed off some hair from her dress before looking back up. Allen and Millerna looked at her happily before Allen walked up to her and encircled her in his arms.   
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Namida ga ato tara afuredashite   
Saigo no egao ga nijin de mienai no   
Ikanaide ikanaide koko ni ite   
Sora e hikari kakenukete yuku  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I'm so glad you're back…Hitomi! I really missed you!" He pulled back and attempted to kiss her. Beside her, Van was glaring at him. If looks could kill, Allen would be all ash by now. When Allen's lips almost met hers, Hitomi backed off, blushing.  
"Sorry Allen! I like you only as a friend!" Hitomi apologized. Allen looked at her confused, "Then…who?" Hitomi hugged Van's arm, "It's Van…sorry!" Allen smiled and said, "It's alright! I knew your heart was already taken by him!" Then he spoke directly at Van, "But, if you hurt her in anyway, I'll come and kill you personally, even if you are the king of Fanelia!" Van sweatdropped and nodded. Hitomi talked with all of her friends, asking what had happened lately and all.   
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Konna ni chiisa na watashi dakedo   
Anata wo dare yori sei ippai aishita   
Arigatou ikutsumono taisetsu na kimochi   
Te watashitekure da yo ne   
  
(Sonna toki zutto, atashi wa kiekaketa hikouki kumo wo miteita)  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Before long, everybody had to go and so with a cheery smile, Hitomi waved goodbye to all of them. After the last of her friends left, she turned around to face Van.   
"Thank you so much for everything, Van!" Van smiled and hugged her. "What else can I do for my koishii?" He gently kissed her lips before looking at her eyes.   
"Uh…I know that this might seem kinda quick but…um…?" Hitomi looked up at him. For the first time, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.   
"Nani?"  
"Um…well…will you marry me, Hitomi?" Hitomi smiled before throwing her arms around his neck.   
"Of course! I will, Van! I love you!"   
"I love you too!" Van smiled and hugged her closer. They didn't notice the 2 figures outside. Closing the door quietly, Allen and Merle sighed.   
"Finally!" Merle said happily. Allen nodded. He looked back at the closed door before leaving. I wish you good luck! Be happy, you two!  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Wasurenaide hitori ja nai   
Hanarete mo te wo tsunaideiru   
Hajimete no koi hajimete shitta   
Kono tanoshimi ga aru koto  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The Day of the Wedding:  
  
Hitomi was nervously pacing her room in her wedding gown. A knock on the door caught Hitomi's attention.   
"Yes?"  
"Hitomi? It's me, Millerna!" Hitomi smiled and opened the door. She quickly hugged Millerna before letting her come in.  
"How's it going?"  
"I'm really, really nervous!" Millerna smiled. "It's okay Hitomi! You'll be fine!"  
"Right!" Hitomi nodded. Millerna looked out the window and noticed that all the guests had arrived.  
"It's time!" Hitomi was so nervous she could only nod. Hitomi and Millerna walked outside. The wedding went on as planned and mostly everybody was crying when they made their vows. Finally the priest said, "You may kiss the bride!" They turned to each other and kissed, ignoring the shouts behind them.  
"Go Hitomi!!"   
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Nani ka ga shou metsushite mo nani ka ga futatabi yatte   
Wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa tsuyoku ikiyo to iu anata kara no MESSEJI  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Epilogue:  
  
From then on, Hitomi was never lonely again. All the people of Fanelia loved her and she and Van had three children; Eimi, Megumi, and Chiaki. Hitomi and her children visited the Mystic Moon once a year to shop and have fun once Hitomi learned to control the pillar of light. Like Van, their children were part Draconian and had wings. Hitomi's psychic powers increased and she was the most powerful psychic on Gaea. They lived happily ever after.  
  
The End.  
  
YumiYa: I know…the ending sucks! I was running out of ideas! I hope you kinda liked it! Please review! I'm beggin' ya! C U SOON MINNA-SAN!!!! SAYONARA!!! 


End file.
